Your face in moon s face
by Be my candy
Summary: Remus tiene un secreto y todos se complotean para sacarselo...Remus ¿te gusta alguien?-grito la pelirroja ¿Quien es ella? Pues no es "ella" es "el" Sirius toca la guitarra para alguien ¿Quien? Todos tienen un secreto ¿Cual es ek tuyo? SxR slash
1. Accidentally in love

Cual es el problema

-¿Cual es el problema?

-Pues te diré que puede que...este enamorado

El grito que pegó Lily Evans se oyó por todo Howgarts

-¿QUEE?

-No te alarmes, digo es que no lo pude evitar

-Remus. Has caído en desgracia- exclamó la pelirroja dramáticamente con un triste sonido de violines atrás

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?

-Eh... afortunado- rectifico Remus poniendo las manos sobre las orejas (Ahora si que dejo sordo a todo Hogwarts)

No dejó sordo a nadie, ya que afortunadamente para todos Lily se desmayo.

Suspirando, el licántropo arrastro a su amiga hasta la enfermería (ya creía que la iba a cargar xd)

Había sido un día de pesadilla, primero Sirius molestándole, después Peter le había tirado su desayuno, encima Lily se unió a Sirius en su intento de sonsacarle que le pasaba, Mcgonagall le había quitado puntos a Gryffindor por un niño de segundo, tuvo que ir a supervisar los preparativos del Baile de Navidad y ahora Lily le mataba las pocas neuronas que le quedaban con su grito y se desmayaba.

-Esto no puede estar peor.

-¿Apuestas?

-Ay joder no ahora

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Con otro fic de Remus y su chucho molesto (al que le pueden decir Sirius) bueno pronto subiré el próximo chap. Ya que ya lo estoy escribiendo. Se piden-suplican reviews**


	2. Love me do

_-Esto no puede estar peor._

_-¿Apuestas?_

_-Ay joder no ahora_

Sirius Black el azote de Howgarts, alias Padfoot emergió de las sombras teatralmente

-Por lo que veo, tu día no ha sido bueno Moony contando que sales de la enfermería y no te alegras de ver a tu amigo del alma- exclamo.

- Oh, eres igual de dramático que Evans.

-¿Qué soy qué?

-Nada- contestó Remus apresurando el paso

-¡No me dejes!

-Sirius, no existe el coco, el viejo del saco o secuestradores así que te puedo dejar

-¿Y si me violan? (puchero adorable)

-No los culparía- susurro Remus viendo la carita tierna que había puesto Sirius

-¿Eh?

-Que dudo que no te puedas defender solo, Padfoot.

En eso chocaron con una mancha negra que iba hacia ellos a 50 por hora.

-Iban tan ensimismados en su plática sobre si violan a Sirius o no, que no me vieron- se lamento el chico sobándose.

-Hola James. Respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Me enteré que Lily está en la enfermería así que voy a ver si está bien-dijo James Potter otro marauder, mostrándoles la capa invisible.-Por cierto sarnoso, ¿ya sabes que tiene Remus?

-Aún no Bambi, ya sabes que es difícil sacarle algo.

-Hey, no habléis como si no estuviera presente.

-ES la pura verdad tío.

**

* * *

****Oh he aqui ****otro capi. ¿Qué les parece? Bien, mal? Remus debería revelar su secreto? Violaran a Sirius? Me dejaran reviews? Es su decisión xd**

**Gracias a la chica que me dejo review!!**

**Por cierto se busca un summary mejor...si hay ideas aqui son bienvenidas**


	3. pero dijo un taco

-Bueno, no me esperéis despiertos

-No esperaba hacerlo cuernitos

Sacando la lengua, James se volvió invisible.

-¿Cuánto le das? ¿20 minutos?-comentó divertido el pelinegro cuando cruzaban el retrato.

-Conociendo a Lily en menos de 5 lo saca a patadas de la enfermería por ir a visitarla- contestó meneando la cabeza el castaño.

-Esa Evans es bastante dura.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir

-Joder ¿a las 10?

-Sirius, estoy cansado – dijo poniéndose el pijama

-¿Y antes de dormir no me vas a decir que te pasa?

-Que te jodan amigo mío

-Remus dijo un taco, un taco un taco, Remus dijo un taco un taco un...-y se quedo dormido

-Eres incorregible- murmuró acomodándole el pelo, quitándole los zapatos (cual vil borracho) y tapándole aunque sabia que en la madrugada se destaparía – Y por eso te quiero- continúo besándole la mejilla

Sirius se movió y gruño-Rem...- pero el otro chico ya había apagado la luz y cerrado la cortina.

**Muy dulce? Muy corto? Muy bueno? (ególatra xd) gracias a sara! chik eres unica a ti va dedicado este capi **


	4. Cara de luna

Remus despertó con una sensación extraña. Miró a su reloj. Las 6.50 a.m. Recordaba lo que había dicho Sirius al ver por primera vez el reloj...

_Flash back_

_Acababa de colocar su despertador. Lo había encantado para que funcionara con magia._

_Lo compró por que estaba harto de llegar tarde a las clases._

_-Ya está_

_-Moony, hombre, ¿de verdad crees que esa cochinada te va despertar?_

_-Mejor que tú, si._

_-Sabes, yo tengo formas más interesantes de despertar- contestó acercándose peligrosamente a el prefecto._

_-Si; acostado como los demás, roncando, y si te ha ido bien, con una de séptimo a tu lado_

_-¿Sólo así?- la lucecita de peligro en la cabeza del licántropo centelleaba alarmantemente_

_-Se me olvidaba, con un hilo de babas- eso, da una respuesta mordaz._

_-Chicos habéis visto mi... oh, perdón ¿interrumpí algo?- James oportuno._

_-Idiota, Remus estaba a punto de confesar que me amaba y tú vienes a joder._

_-Oh no prefectito, no me quitaras a Sirius nunca._

_-Capullo- exclamó el pelinegro._

_-Pulgoso-respondió el de anteojos _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hablando de Sirius, ¿esa es su voz? ¿Y su guitarra?

Se asomó.

Sirius cantaba en voz bajita, no gritando, como siempre. Veía hacia el cielo, con la ventana abierta.

_¿Quién dice que no duele, las huellas en la arena?_

_Tu huella el mar se la llevo, pero la luna sigue ahí, esa luna es mi condena._

_Despacio en la mañana, gallitos por la noche..._

Remus se sentó en la cama. Le gustaba el ritmo. Sabia que si su amigo se enteraba que el estaba escuchando dejaría de cantar

_Las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición_

_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_

_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_

La canción seguía. Era una canción bonita. Pero no tanto la canción sino quien la cantaba hacia latir el corazón del adolescente.

_Y yo se que tal vez_

_Tu nunca escuches mi canción yo se_

_Y yo se que tal vez_

_Te siga usando así, robándote mi inspiración_

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti..._

_Me hable de ti_

Cada palabra, con un significado secreto, la luna, la radio (que Sirius oía cada sábado por la noche) las olas (el lago) donde habían compartido tantas noches de correrías)

_La vida se me esconde detrás de una promesa sin cumplir_

_De donde nace alguna inspiración de donde nace otra canción_

_Y ya no sé bien quien se esconde_

_Yo ya no sé lo que se esconde_

_Y yo se que tal vez_

_Tu nunca escuches mi canción yo se_

_Y yo se que tal vez_

_Te siga usando a ti, robándote mi inspiración_

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti..._

_Ay mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti..._

_Yo seguiré buscando_

_Yo seguiré escapando_

_Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mí_

_Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación a está canción_

_También_

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti..._

_Ay mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación_

_Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti..._

_Me hable de ti_

_Me hable de ti_

_De ti..._

_Me hable de ti ay ay ay_

Finalizo con un leve rasgueado de su guitarra

-¿Te gustó?

Remus se descojonó ¿Sirius sabía que había escuchado toda la canción?

-Si no dices nada, voy a pensar que no te gustó, Moony

Ok, si, se dirigía a él. A menos que hubiera otra persona a la que llamaran Moony

¿A quien engañaba?

Sirius se volteó. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas que tenía detrás.

-Es preciosa Padfoot.

-Me alegro. Va dedicada a una persona muy especial.- y diciendo esto guardo la guitarra en su fnda y se acostó, cerrando el dosel

Remus estaba en shock-¿Una persona especial?- murmuro sintiendo como con esas palabras Sirius rompía su corazón y lo pateaba.

* * *

**Oh no me mateis! Sera un happy ending... o tal vez no jejejeje opinen si??**

**Esfinge...lamento muchisimo que no te gustara el fic siendo una de mis autoras favoritas...espero que este capi tenga algo mas de sustancia, jugo o como quieras llamarle. Y es más largo aunque la mayoria sea cancion jeje.**

**Saris sigueme dejando reviews!! me inspiras para seguir con esto, por cierto me pasas tu correo?**

**Por cierto la canción no es mia se llama Cara de luna. La recomiendo muchisimo escuchar mientras se lee este capitulo le da ambiente jajaja. (Ojala no sea ilegal poner la canción)**


	5. Las sospechas de James

-¡Buenos días a todo el mundo!

-James no puedes esperar a que sea más temprano.

-Nop, jejeje me encanta ver tu cara de enfado cuando hago eso.

El chico de gafas estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, como lo demostraba despertándose a las 7, y despertando a Sirius ya que despertar a Peter era como emprender una empresa imposible.

Remus estaba adormilado. Había pasado la noche preguntándose quien sería la misteriosa chica dueña del corazón de su amigo. Las consecuencias de dormir solo un par de horas se hacía notar en su cara.

-Alegra esa cara prefecto

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué de tu inmejorable humor?

-¡Lily me dio una cita!

-Uh ese golpe contra el suelo debió afectarle

-¿Qué golpe?

-¿Y adonde la llevaras Prongs?- cambio rápidamente de tema. Lo que menos quería esa mañana es a todos preguntando por su "secreto".

-No lo había pensado...

-Brillante Bambi, brillante llevas 5 años pidiéndole salir a Evans y cuando lo logras, ni habías planeado donde llevarla.

-Bueno, que el único inteligente aquí es Remus. ¿Sugerencias de donde pueda llevarla?

-A la Sala de los Menesteres

-¡Sirius!

-Eh, mente sucia, que no dije lo que haríais ahí, tu solito te lo imaginaste

-Bueno que tú me lo pegaste.

Mientras seguían discutiendo quien le había pegado lo malpensado a quien Remus seguía viendo a Sirius ¿de verdad se había enamorado?

-¿Cuándo será la cita?

-El sábado para la salida de Hogsmeade

-¡Hey que ese día tengo detención!-por fin Peter había despertado

.Pues tendremos que salir solos nosotros Moony- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo

-Claro Padfoot- respondió Remus con una sonrisa triste

James se dio cuenta, pero no comento nada. Ya vería cuando hablaba con su amigo licántropo. Creía saber ya por donde iba la cosa del problema de Remus pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

Gracias a quien dejo review, de verdad motiva que haya gente leyendo esto especialmente a Sara (si eres sara no??) quien me ha seguido en todos los capis y a Fran grax!! 

¿Qué pensará James? ¿Serán ciertas sus sospechas? ¿qué problema de Remus? 


	6. Superevans

Remus suspiró. Llevaba todo el día esquivando a James. Tal vez le quería hacer una broma, pero el caso es que había tratado de quedarse a solas con el. Como el chico no era un maestro del misterio, hasta Peter que era el último en darse cuenta de todo, lo había notado.

Pero lo interesante era que Sirius había intentado impedir el encuentro a solas de James y el, con todo, desde sugerencias estúpidas, hasta probar el Levicorpus con James. No se explicaba esto.

A menos, claro que Sirius supiera la broma que planeaba hacerle James y tratara de impedirla.

Una vez más vio a James entrar por el pasillo a donde estaba. Suspiró nuevamente. Si seguía así se acabaría todo el oxígeno del mundo.

-Bien, me has atrapado. Hazme la broma que pensabas y déjame ir.

-¿Broma?

-¿No es eso por lo que me persigues?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Necesitamos hablar- contó James arrastrando al otro joven a un aula vacía

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cruzando los brazos

-Uhm bueno, lo he venido notando de hace tiempo y el y tu y tu forma de actuar con el y uhm.

-Si lo explicas así claro que entiendo-interrumpió alzando la ceja. Sabía adonde quería parar el moreno, pero no iba a ponérselo fácil

James no sabia que decir, debía decirlo sutilmente, con tacto con...

-¿Te gusta Sirius?

Esta vez la había cajeteado, mira que ESO precisamente no era tacto.

-¿Qué que?

-Ya sabes, si sientes hacia Sirius más que afecto de amigos o algo así como, como...

-¿Amor?

-Exacto

-Pues...

-No es que me vaya a molestar ni nada, sabes eres mi amigo y todo.

-Pues creo que si.

-¡Lo sabía! Voy directito a contárselo al peludo ese y vamos a hacer una fiesta

-James

-Invitare a Lily oh sí, y aceptara por que es por su bien y

-James

-También lo celebrará Peter y ¿qué me pondré? ¡Merlín!

-No se lo digas- murmuró bajito el licántropo.

-¿EH? ¿Por qué?

-Oh ¿cómo que por que? Hablamos de Sirius-soy-muy-macho Black ¿como podría gustarle los hombres y peor yo?- a su memoria regresó la canción de Sirius –Además ya quiere a alguien más

-En estos casos a la única persona a la que podemos recurrir es a

-¿Superman?

-¿Y ese quien es? Iba a decir a Lily

-OH vale, ya debe haber salido de la enfermería

**Por fin alguien se dio cuenta! (aunque haya sido James xd) Y la capacidad de James para monologar es impresionante ¿Quién le habrá pegado lo malpensado a quien? ¿James a Sirius? ¿Sirius a James?**

**Lo siento!! me he ido de fiestas a casa de los abuelos donde para mi desgracia no habia Internet... pero aproveche que al menos tenia loa portatil de mi padre y ya termine la historia.**

**A los que me seguis gracias! esto ya casi acaba. Sara TE QUIERO! con mayuculastus reviews siempre me animan y a Fran tambien gracias por seguir aqui. Buneo me despido bye!**


	7. Y ahora las sospechas de Sirius

Sirius estaba, que se moría. O mataba a alguien es lo mismo. Había visto a James y a Remus desaparecer en un aula vacía. Eso confirmaba sus sospechas

Remus y James. James y Remus.

Tal vez James se había cansado de esperar a Evans. Y se había fijado como no, en (según el) la persona mas dulce, tierna estudiosa... de este mundo

-Mierda

¿Qué no le había dado suficientes pruebas a Remus? Creía que con la canción de la otra noche le había quedado claro. En su corazón solo había espacio para alguien y ese, era Remus.

Pero si el era feliz con James, nada podía hacer, se dijo y se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres. Necesitaba pensar.

Mientras en la enfermería...

-¿Entonces esto no es una alucinación?

-¡Que no!

-¡Me muero!

-Evans no seas dramática, Remus necesita mi ayuda y la tuya también, no puedo dejar que este solo en esto ya se de experiencia propia que es amar y no ser correspondido, es horrible, lo se por eso te apoyare Remus, somos amigos y no te defraudaré.

-¡James Potter!

James alzo la cabeza. Lily se había levantado de la cama, y los ojos le brillaban

-Es la cosa más dulce y madura que has dicho en tu vida.

Y (como no) se besaron

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Hey que sigo aquí!

-Claro que sí

-¡Sigo aquí!- seguía agitándolos brazos pero como ninguno de los dos daba muestras de quererse despegar salió silenciosamente de la enfermería.

Necesitaba pensar.

Y se encontraron frente a la Sala de los Menesteres

-Hola Padfoot

-Lupin

Remus se sentía mal ¿y esa actitud? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Pensé que seguías con Potter- escupió el animago con amargura

-¿Con James? ¿Y que se supone que haría con James?

-Pues ir besuqueándose por los pasillos

-¿Con...? Jajajaja

Sirius estaba confundido ¿Y esas risas a cuento de que? Se reía de el ¿o que?

-Si James y Lily no se están comiendo la boca uno al otro en la enfermería soy un...

Pero no acabó la frase. Unos labios se pusieron sobre los suyos con dulzura saboreándose, tomándose su tiempo.

Abrió los ojos. Frente a él, el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jejejeje de verdad soy un idiota, joder pensaba que

-¿Yo y James? Jajajaja

-Si jajaja

Ahora oyendo su risa era la persona más feliz del planeta. O más allá

-¿Y por que venías para acá? ¿Necesitabas pensar?

-Si pero para lo que pienso hacerte ahora no necesitaras pensar- le susurró con lujuria en el oído

-Si...sirius-y tomándole de la mano lo empujo hacia la puerta que acababa de materializarse en la pared frente a ellos.

Suavemente le despojó de la camisa admirando el pálido torso, lleno de cicatrices producto de las lunas llenas pasadas. Sonrió perrunamente. Ahora Lupin tendría que ocultar más que cicatrices.

Y con este pensamiento empezó a succionar en blanco cuello, dejando una marca que tardaría sus buenos días en desaparecer.

Esa noche lo haría suyo

Dioses! quería lemmon pero no tuve el valor xd me entro pánico de no hacerlo bien. Pero para compensar les dejo un epilogo que ya es el final 

Gracias muchisimas a Fran y Sara que a Fran tambien la quiero,mucho chica gracias por seguir aqui (Sara hace su berrinche) ya ya aceptalo jejeje.

De hecho este capi eran 2! pero de tan cortitos mejor lo hice uno solo para acortar la cosa Nos leeemos!


	8. Se termino! un regalito

-James

-¿Mmm?- el chico estaba cómodamente recostado en su pelirroja

-¿Y Remus?

-Merlín ¡me olvide de el!

Y salió corriendo de la enfermería tras su amigo. Al no encontrarlo decidió ir a la Torre por el mapa.

Llego patinando al séptimo piso con el mapa en la mano. Juraría que los puntitos rotulados con los nombres de "Sirius Black" y "Remus J. Lupin" acababan de desaparecer de ahí. A menos que...

Paso tres veces frente a ese tramo de pared con el pensamiento "Necesito ver a Sirius y Remus"

Apareció la puerta. Acerco la oreja

-Ahhh Sirius ¡maaaaaaaas!

-Mhmmmm Remuuuuuuus

Le entró un ataque de tos ¿tan pronto?

Regreso a la enfermería

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Cofcof cof

-Respira

-Ellos cof cof estaban coof cof haciendo... cof

-¿Haciendo?...-¿Qué cosa? Ohhhhhhhh- exclamó muy roja la pelirroja entendiendo el resto de la frase.-"ESO"

-Si cofcof si

Unos días después

-¿Y cuando lo dará a conocer?- pregunto Lily a Remus

-No lo sé cada vez que le pregunto me cambia el tema- decía algo apenado- ¿Y si se arrepiente de estar conmigo?

-Pero niño, no ves como te ve, que celos le dan cuando haces pareja con otra persona que no sea el las miraditas que te da...

-Si... lastima que no vino conmigo a Hogsmeade

-¿Por qué no vino?

- No lo sé, dijo que tenía una cosa importante que hacer

-Que extraño, James me dijo lo mismo, a saber que se traerán entre manos, mientras no sea una broma a Snape... venga, regresemos a comer

Tomaron un carruaje de regreso a Howgarts. Estaban por entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando una voz grito:

-¡Ya llegaron!

Y empezó una melodía bastante conocida para Remus

¿Quién dice que no duele, las huellas en la arena?

Tu huella el mar se la llevo, pero la luna sigue ahí, esa luna es mi condena.

Despacio en la mañana, gallitos por la noche...

En el Gran Comedor estaba un cartel que decía

TE AMO REMUS

Y bajo ella Sirius y su guitarra, mirándolo a el y solo a el.

Detrás James como coro con otra guitarra, y Peter con la batería.

Acompañando Sirius en una melodía que era dedicada para el

Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna

Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma

Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación

Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti...

Yo seguiré buscando

Yo seguiré escapando

Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mí

Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación a está canción

También

Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna

Mientras siga escuchando tu voz, entre las olas entre la espuma

Mientras tenga que cambiarle al radio de estación

Por que cada canción me hable de ti, de ti de ti...

Me hable de ti

Me hable de ti

De ti...

Me hable de ti ay ay ay

-Remus John Lupin ¡Te amo!

PAF Nuevamente Lily se desmayaba, en medio de los aplausos de todos.

-Yo también Sirius

**WAAAAAAAA Merlín Y se termino. ADORO la idea de Sirius cantándole la canción a Remus y James acompañándolo (nótese que Peter solo esta de relleno ) nuevamente recomiendo oír la canción mientras se lee la letra es TAN MONO! gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews una, dos mil veces (mirada inquisitiva a Sara) o ninguna pero hayan seguido esto espero que " Una historia de chuchos" haya gustado y pues nos leemos!**

**PD. Quiero mas a Fran por dejar reviews cortitos xd mentira gracias a las dos os quiero**

**PD 2. os invito a leer mi nuevo fic que esta en amor yaoi pasaos por ahi mi cuenta es Be my candy ampi**

**PD 3 Nunca supe si poner la cancion es ilegal pero... Jolin! que si no la pongo me muero!**


End file.
